Kekkaishi The movie: ATT Accept the Truth
by 20blackbags
Summary: Yoshimori and the rest of the kekkishi gang have grown up. They now face a new foe who's out to destroy the school and enslave the human race, and it all starts on Yoshimori's daughters 4th birthday.
1. Chapter 1: Not wanted

**Kekkaishi The movie: A.T.T. (Accept the Truth)**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything except a chewed on pen.

**Pairing: **Gen x Yoshimori , Masamori/Yoshimori (one sided)

**Note:** Gen didn't die. Set eight years after the defeat of Kokubourou.

**Author Rant: **WHY IS THERE ONLY SEVEN YAOI FANDOMS FOR THIS PARING? Well now there's eight ha XD!

Enjoy~

Chapter 1: Not wanted

"You look cute when you look like a house wife." Masamori teased as he walked in to the kitchen to find his younger brother creating a cake. The 28 year old man walked towards, and stopping a few feet from the wooden counter. He stood tall wearing his kekkaishi uniform with his hands in his sleeves with a calm and peaceful look plastered on his face. A wooden spoon flew towards Masamori's head, but was caught by a small square kekkai. Yoshimori only glared, earning a chuckle from his elder brother.

"Don't you have something better to do than bug me" said Yoshimori his eyes never leaving his master piece.

" I came to see the little birthday girl" said Masamori as his hand slip through the layers of his kimono, and pulled out a small purple box with a red bow tied around it.

" After all isn't it best to socialize her with her own kind-". In mid speech Masamori was pressed against the wall next the kitchen entrance. He gripped a clawed hand in the hand that wasn't holding the present. Standing in front of him was the ayakashi majiri, Gen Shishio.

" Now, now Gen-kun is that any way to treat a guest?" said Masamori who still had a tight grip on Gen's transformed clawed hand.

"What did you mean by her own kind" said Gen glaring at the older man.

Yoshimori stopped working on the cake fearful of anyone getting hurt, walked behind Gen and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Gen just let it go he's not worth the time" said Yoshimori squeezing Gen's shoulder for emphases. Reluctantly Gen snatched his hand out of Masamori's grip and stormed out of the kitchen. Masamori rubbed the back of his neck before looking at his glaring younger brother. Masamori followed his brothers eyes to the still kekkaied wooden spoon.

"Ah sorry about that" said Masamori as he did a hand signal released the spoon, caching it, and handing it to Yoshimori. Yoshimori snatched the spoon out of Masamori's hand, and walked back to the cake to give it some finishing touches.

"Look the only reason I let you come is because Grandpa and Dad, so don't think I wanted you here, because I would let him kill you in a heart beat" said Yoshimori his eyes down cast and hands on either side of the cake.

"I see.." said Masamori. He place the box back into his kekkaishi uniform and took a seat in the living room. Yoshimori let out a sigh of relief and stared back at the cake.

'Piff I don't see how no one else but Gen and me can see how much of an argent asshole that guy is. I just have to get along with him for one day. For Yumimori's sake'.

That after noon the Sumimura household was buzzing with life. A feast was set on the table by Shuji Sumimura who was just giddy with excitement. The chatter soon stopped with the sound of small foot steps could be herd. Threw the door way two children appeared. One was a young boy with a brown tan complexion. He had cat slit like eyes and short spiky wild brown hair, and wore a red shirt and brown shorts. Next to him was a young girl with short black hair and round brown eyes. She wore a purple kimono with crimson butterflies. The older boy led the girl to a chair decorated with purple ribbons for her to sit in. The girl looked up at all the people in the room a smile formed on her face as they all yelled "Happy Birthday Yumimori!". She clapped her hands together in joy giggling at the cheerfulness of the room.

Another girl who looked older than both of the kids walked towards the boy who was now standing in the back of the room in a corner looking over the guest with a glazed look in his eyes.

"What's the matter Ginji-kun?" asked the girl poking Ginji's forehead

Ginji looked up at the girl slightly startled. She had long brown hair that was in a ponytail, and wore a pink kimono with sakura petals on them. He looked into her determined chocolate brown eyes before looking down at his feet once more.

"Nothing." said Ginji

" Well why aren't you over there with Yumimori?" asked the girl placing her hands on her hips.

"She doesn't need me. She's doing just fine by herself Toki" said Ginji glancing over at the smiling girl sitting in the chair.

"You're her big brother she depends on you to comfort her, and set examples. Do you really think she's happy over there surrounded by people? Half of them she's never seen before without her big brother to assure her that everything is fine" said Toki.

She grabbed Ginji and dragged him out of the corner and pushed him towards Yumimori. Unfortunately Toki tripped on her own kimono and fell forward causing Ginji to loose his balance and bump into Masamori. In slow motion the purple box fell to the ground and a shattering sound could be heard.

T.b.c


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Kekkaishi The movie: A.T.T. (Accept the Truth)**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything except a chewed on pen.

**Pairing: **Gen x Yoshimori , Masamori/Yoshimori (one sided)

**Note:** Gen didn't die. Set eight years after the defeat of Kokubourou.

**Author Rant: **WHY IS THERE ONLY SEVEN YAOI FANDOMS FOR THIS PARING? Well now there's eight ha XD!

Enjoy~

**Previously:**

_Unfortunately Toki tripped on her own kimono and fell forward causing Ginji to loose his balance and bump into Masamori. In slow motion the purple box fell to the ground and a shattering sound could be heard._

**Now:**

Chapter two: Changes

As soon as the purple box hit the floor the room went silent. A low pitch sound came from within the box, but as soon as it had started it stopped, and made a warped sound. Pure fear ran down Ginji's side as Masamori slowly turned to face him. He looked down upon him like a lowly peasant who had just bumped into the king. Gen who was over by the buffet of food readied himself for a fight while Yoshimori glanced worriedly back, and forth between his older brother and his son. However before any fist could be thrown Yumimori squeezes through the crowd of guest and rushes to her older brother's aid.

"Onii - chan are you ok?" asked Yumimori as she clung on to her brother arm looking him over as if he had gotten seriously injured.

"I'm fine I just tripped. Its nothing to worry yourself over. " Said Ginji patting Yumimori on the head.

"Yay then we can go play some games now!" Yumimori dragged a reluctant Ginji outside followed by Toki who shook her head at how childish the two were acting.

As the trio left the living room the party began to pick up again, and the incident forgotten. Masamori picked up the box from floor, and rubbed the back of his neck. He then quickly disappeared out of the room with out saying a word. Yoshimori glanced at Gen and watched as he got out of 'battle mode' ,and relaxed leaning against he wall eyeing the guest in a similar fashion that Ginji was in only a few moments ago.

'Those two are so much alike' thought Yoshimori as he let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one huh" Yoshimori let out a small yelp of surprise and turned around see Tokine behind him. She still had on her kekkaishi uniform from her patrols around Karasumori.

"Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" Yoshimori shouted

A green rectangular kekkai hit Yoshimori in the head causing him to fall down to his knees as he held his head in pain.

"It serves you right for not having your guard up! Any thing could happen, and as the head of -" Tokine was cut off by Yoshimori

" - The Sumimura clan I have to up hold important responsibilities I get it already!" Said Yoshimori crossing his arms and pouting.

*Tokine's P.O.V*

'Though he's grown up he hasn't changed that much personality wise. I still can't believe its been eight years since we all met. Before Gen and Yoshimori had been on this off and on friendly relationship, and now they have been married for six years and have two kids. I still remember the day I caught them kissing at school during our night time patrols around Karasumori. …'

*Flash back*

'_Where are those two! We need to start patrolling the school.' It was sun set and the sky was growing dark. All the students and teachers have already gone home for the day. As usual I had made it fist at Karasumori and was already doing round with Hakubi._

_Suddenly sounds could be herd from different directions of Karasumori._

"_Hakubi you check the left I check the right, and come back if something is wrong"_

_I said. Hakubi replied back with a "Yes Honey" before disappearing in the opposite direction._

_I discovered a baby bird had fallen out of its nest, and I quickly put it back into its nest where it could be safe, but Hakubi hadn't come back yet which worried me. I went in the direction I sent him only to find him with his mouth wide open and his eyes bulged out next to Madarao who had on the same expression. I looked towards the direction they were looking, and covered my mouth from yelping. Up against the school wall were Yoshimori and Gen furiously kissing each other. Gen pined Yoshimori to the wall with a clawed fist clenching the front of Yoshimori's kekkaishi uniform while his other hand was pressed against the wall next to Yoshimori's head_. _Yoshimori had one hand at the back of Gen's head helping deepen the kiss. Both of there eyes were closed as they took short brakes for air in between kisses. I was shocked yet I couldn't take my eyes from them. I could feel a blush set on my face as Gen began to rub his knee up and down in between Yoshimori's legs. Hakubi, Madarao, and I slowly and quietly backed away from the duo giving them some time alone. Five minutes later the two come out yelling and arguing at each other as if they didn't share an intimate moment with each other. I giggling when Madarao muttered that they were bipolar . They were just lucky that an ayakash didn't show up that night._

*End Flashback*

'Looking at the two now they don't seam as aggressive as they were before with each other' Thought Tokine with a small smile on her face. Then she remember that she wanted to ask Yoshimori something.

"Yoshimori do you think Masamori is going to be alright? He seamed pretty upset that Yumimori's present had gotten broken." said Tokine

Yoshimori stopped pouting, and gave Tokine a long look before closing his eyes.

"I'm not a mind reader! He should be just fine. It was just a stupid present Yumimori would have damaged it ten times as bad if he had gave it to her anyway. Speaking of which I'm going to go check on the kids to make sure there not getting into any trouble." with that said Yoshimori exited the party and went outside.

'I hope your right Yoshimori. I've never see that emotion in Masamori's eyes before' Thought Tokine worriedly as she looked towards the direction Masamori took off in.

T.B.C

A/N

Thank for the reviews even though they were only three. I really appreciate it so thanks:

Vampy, ecchiyukiinu, 13 and koiree for her subscription to the story!

X) I'll try to update more often. Maybe once a week if I don't have too much homework. :P


	3. Chapter 3: Gen?

**Kekkaishi The movie: A.T.T. (Accept the Truth)**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything except a chewed on pen.

**Pairing: **Gen x Yoshimori , Masamori/Yoshimori (one sided)

**Note:** Gen didn't die. Set eight years after the defeat of Kokubourou.

**Author Rant: **WHY IS THERE ONLY SEVEN YAOI FANDOMS FOR THIS PARING? Well now there's eight ha XD!

Enjoy~

Chapter 3: Gen?

**Previously:** _I hope your right Yoshimori. I've never see that emotion in Masamori's eyes before' Thought Tokine worriedly as she looked towards the direction Masamori took off in._

**Now:**

*Outside Yoshimori's p.o.v*

I watched Yumimori, Ginji, and Toki run around playing a game of tag from behind one of the pillars on the deck of the house. As I looked on at them I couldn't help ,but think how similar they are to Tokine, Gen, and me when wet we were younger. I made a small chuckle as I watched Yumimori tackle Ginji to the ground, and Toki try to brake them up. I jumped when I felt someone's arms snake around my waste. I looked up to see Gen staring down at me with his black cat like eyes.

"So this where you wondered of to" said Gen

He let out a small yawn before resting his head on my shoulder, and breathing gently into my ear.

" Yumimori and Ginji remind me of us when we were younger. " I said

Yet for some reason something felt off about Gen.

'We've been married for six years and yet this is the first time he been so…'

Then something clicked in my head. I quickly pushed Gen off me causing him to stumble back a bit. He gave me a baffled and tired look.

"Wha…what's wrong?"

I formed my fingers ready to use a kekkai.

"Who are you!"

"What are you talking about Yoshimori? Its me Gen"

"If your Gen then answer me this: Why did you want me to stay away from you the day we had our first kiss?"

* Flash back*

_It was just a regular day at school . I climbed up the short gray ladder that lead to the very top of the roof top with a pillow under my arm. When I reached the top I wasn't surprised to see Gen already their laying on his back with his eyes closed. As I Set my pillow on the green tiled roof something just seamed off. Just as I was about to lay down I heard a growl. I turn my attention to Gen . I jumped up and barely dogged Gen's sharp claws as they sliced the roof leaving three large gashes where I was going to lay down. _

"_What the hell Gen!" I yelled _

" _Don't come any where near me" Gen growled out in a cold voice_

"_What's your problem! We just start getting along and now your back to being a jerk?" I yelled at him._

"_Just keep your distance" he muttered under his breath._

_I decided to let him win just this once, I was too sleepy to deal with his mood swings, so I setteled to sleep close to the edge of the roof. While I started to drift into a deep slumber I houlden't hep but feel him staring at me and wonder if I did something wrong._

_I woke up on the roof alone. I over slept again. The sun had almost completely set. I quickly grabed my pillow and ran home to prepare for my night shift protecting the kasamori sight a.k.a the school with Tokine and Gen. I was still upset about Gen's attitude earler I was so steamed that I didn't hear Madarao yelling for me to slow down. When I finally did stop at the school gates Madarao gave me a speech._

"_Yoshimori whats gotten into you! I've been yelling for you to stop for ten minutes" yelled angrily Madarao_

"_Nothing I just…" I started out but I was interrupted by a familiar voice._

"_Took you long enough" _

_I looked around, and spotten Gen lening aganst the wall of the school bulding. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were closed. With a scowl on my face I began walking towards him._

"_Hey whats whith you…" I began saying, but then he interrupted again._

"_Don't come any closer. Your safe just where you are" said Gen _

"_What do you mean safe?" I begn walking towards him again. I was only five feet away from him now. I reached out to touch his shoulder. I could hear Madarao in the background saying something along the lines of 'Something's not right' or 'Don't touch him', and I soon regret not listening to him. I was roughly pushed aganst the school wall. I looked up and saw Gen pinning me against the wall. His clawed transformed hand clutched the front of my kekkaishi uniform almost tight enough to rip the fabric. _

"_I warned you not to come near me!" Gen shouted in a half growl like voice._

"_And why shouldn't I?" I yelled back_

_It was then that I realized how little the distance was between Gen and my face. That's when he leaned forward . His lips were only inches away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips making them quiver slightly._

"_Because your sent is dryving me crazy!" he snarled out _

"_Wha.."_

_But before I could ask him what he ment he crashed his lips aganst mine._

_*End Flash Back*_

'This person couldn't be Gen. Gen never gos soft on me for any reason. He' s a bit nicer, but he never acts so relaxed espicaly after what happen to yumimori.'

"Heh I guess you found me out. You caught me off guard I didn't expect you to be so cute" the Gen imposter licked his lips before he began to pull off his skin reveling his true form. The form of a ayakashi. He almost looked like a normal human man aside from the distinctive claws, and sharp shark teeth. He had long purple hair that touched the floor, and had pail skin. He had on a striped sea green male yukata. I tried to kekkai him, but he quickly dogged my attack. The noise caught the attention of Yumimori, Ginji, and Toki. From the corner of my eye I saw Ginji and Toki pull Yumimori back and went farther away from the fight. I sighed in relief and focused on my opponent.

"Why did you disguise yourself as Gen! What do you want!" I yelled impatiently.

" I have orders to capture you and the girl" he said smugly

T.B.C

A/N

Wow my first action packed cliffhanger! Sorry for the late chapter I lost my fanfiction note book, but as a bonus The next chapter will have more Yaoi and Gen's P.O.V! I would like to Thank all my readers for being patent!


End file.
